roblox_tftvfandomcom-20200214-history
Basics of Combat
Vital information for any Adventurer. Without it, their death is inevitable. Pooled Resources Before engaging in combat, it is important to know the three resources that you have at your disposal: Endurance, Health, and Mana. Endurance Your Endurance allows you to perform all actions in combat, and when it is depleted, you will be at a serious disadvantage. Endurance can be recovered by not performing any combat actions, and will be fully replenished when you defeat a non-pacted player. Dashing is the only non-combat action that drains Endurance (Jumping while in combat will drain Endurance). A dash can be performed by pressing F on your keyboard. By default, your character will dash opposite the direction of the camera, but holding a movement key before performing a dash will orient it in that direction. Dashing will very briefly make you unable to be attacked, allowing one to evade slashes if timed properly. Double tapping W to move faster does not drain Endurance, and it is highly recommended that you are always at maximum speed (without Greitis in effect) while in combat to be able to kite and evade properly. Health Your health total dictates whether you live or die, and will change your walkspeed dependent on its value (see Walkspeed). The default amount of HP is 100, with Askarian players having 108. Reaching 0 HP will instantaneously kill a character. HP can be regained by defeating a non-pacted player at a rate determined by how much damage was done to said player (see Kills and Assists) Using the Rest emote will make you recover health at a quicker rate. This effect is negated whenever there is a blizzard. Mana Your Mana is what allows you to use the spells of the valley, with different spells consuming different amounts of Mana (for a comprehensive list of Mana cost per standard spell, see World Spells). Mana recovers at a pace that differs depending on how many Mana Wells your faction is in control of, and can be recovered expediently through the consumption of a Mana Potion. The Combat Cycle In combat, there are five distinct actions that can be performed by players: the Basic''' '''Attack, the Block, the Parry. the Special Attack', ''the Clash, ''and the Dash.' Receiving damage from a non-pacted player will initiate combat mode, and while you are in combat, jumping will have a short delay and cost you stamina. Your health regeneration and stamina regeneration will also be impaired until you exit combat, which is done so by either defeating your opponent or spending time without taking/delivering any damage to or from players Basic Attacks Most of the combat in the valley is through basic attacks, where combatants left-click to swing their weapons. Most weapons have a four-strike cycle, of which there is a delay after the final attack until you can begin another sequence. The first hit of a basic attack sequence will microstun the enemy. Your sequence can be interrupted by a block, parry, or special if the opponent is not stunned. You cannot perform a basic attack if you are either stunned, microstunned or at 0 Endurance. Blocking lmao its just used as a setup for parry Parrying While blocking, clicking will consume stamina to parry. If timed properly to touch someone's weapon mid-attack, their attack will be cancelled and they will be stunned.Category:Tutorial